1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and apparatuses to treat and care for oral tissues such as the teeth and periodontium.
2. Prior Art
There have been excisions, exsections and other symptomatic surgical treatments for oral lesions. There have also been medicines for use in symptomatic medicinal treatment incidental to these surgical treatments. While there have been the aforementioned and various other symptomatic treatments, no complete cure or prevention of periodontosis has been possible by the prior art.